Chantel DuBois
Captain Chantel Shannon DuBois is the main antagonist of'' Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted''. She is a French animal control officer who relentlessly pursues the animal protagonists so that she can mount their heads as trophies, particularly Alex the Lion. Background DuBois is the best animal control officer in Moanaco with a perfect success record. She claims to have strangled her first parrot, flushed her first goldfish and punches her first snake when she was seven years old. History ''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' DuBois first appeared near the beginning being called by hotel security about the animals Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria. She pursues them in order to catch the animals, mainly Alex, to mount their heads on the wall as trophies. She sniffs for them in the same manner as a dog, and upon picking up Alex's scent, follows them in a long chase scene that ends when the animals try to escape on their plane. DuBois lassoes Melman's neck, only for the rope to be cut by Alex, and she falls into the pool. As they fly away, she resurfaces, saying, "Well played, lion. Game on." She was later seen at the railroad that the animals were just at and uses her smell (and laps up some filthy water from one of Alex's footprints) to find out they have joined the circus heading for Rome and London and promptly jumps aboard the next train heading for the same place. She is briefly arrested in Rome but escapes by hiding in the bed while creating several other escape routes to trick the police. They jump down a hole they believe DuBois went down, and she cuts out from the bed, locks the police in the jail cell, and uses the computer to search up Alex and realizes he's a zoo lion from New York City. She uses her singing voice to rouse her henchmen (who had been injured during the chase at the beginning) up and follows the animals once more, forcing them to retreat. She catches up to them with a paper of Alex, only to be catapulted away, though the circus animals see the paper and feel used and betrayed. She finally captured Alex and the other animals at New York City, and the zoo staff thank her, incorrectly believing that she tried to return Alex. Alex is caged and DuBois hides a poison filled dart in a foam finger and shoots it at him, but the circus animals, being alerted by King Julien, arrive and rescue him. As revenge, she tries to kill Stefano, but Alex and Gia perform 'Trapeze Americano' to save him. After a long fight between the animals and DuBois and her henchmen, DuBois is tranquilized by Mort and her men are knocked out. She is last seen trapped in a crate by the penguins, being shipped to Madagascar with her henchmen. Powers and Abilities Flexibility DuBois is extremely agile, being able to dodge incoming objects with ease. She managed to duck underneath a moving train without batting an eyelash. Gun Like the rest of her henchmen, DuBois is equipped with a poison dart gun, but does not have particularily great aim. Tracking DuBois's behaviour when it comes to tracking is much like that of a dog's; she can sniff the ground and follow the scent of an animal that is miles away even if they had departed from the scene hours before she tracks them. Singing Chantel DuBois has a bizarre singing talent: She can arouse people with her singing, then making them a servant to her will. Her voice can also shatter objects, such as her henchmen's casts. Trivia * DuBois is similar to Cruella de Vil: Both are animal killers and both have incompetent henchmen. * DuBois is also very similar to Rumpelstiltskin: Both have a hatred and a great pleasure in capturing, a certain group of living beings whom the protagonist is part of (Ogres in Rumpelstiltskin's case and Animals in DuBois's case), both have survived great falls (Rumpelstiltskin fell off Fifi but was caught by Fiona and DuBois's skills permit her to do so), both would have been killed by a supporting protagonist but didn't (Rumpelstiltskin could have been eaten by the ogres, but Shrek's disappreance distracted them and Mort could have loaded a poison dart in DuBois's tranquilizer, but chose not to), and both have found themselves in a unwanted predicament (Rumpelstiltskin was encaged by Shrek and DuBois was shipped to Madagascar). * DuBois has the vague overall appearance of a clown, given her figure, pale complexion, and hairstyle, which fits with the movie's circus theme. * DuBois's last name comes from the French words, "du bois", meaning "of (the) wood". Category:Villainesses Category:Madagascar villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Humans Category:Delusional Category:Neutral Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Singing Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Sadists Category:Gunmen Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Poisoner Category:Evil Genius Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Cops Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Stalkers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Outcast Category:Thief Category:Poachers Category:Hunters Category:Athletic Villains Category:Bullies Category:Thugs Category:Murderer Category:Obsessed Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Evil Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Bikers Category:Comedic Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Animal Killers Category:Honorable Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Liars